Perfect After All
by StarTraveler
Summary: After he awakens from his nightmare, Alec is reminded of how perfect his life now is. Futurefic


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Inspired from the picture of Matt and the little girl that plays Madzie, wish there was a fast forward button to get June here quicker. Unbeated.

***  
Alec hurried out of the ops room wishing he could block out the memory of all the bodies on the floor.

To most Shadowhunters they wouldn't be mourned, they would be thought of as just downworlders and expendable to make the world safe from Valentine.

There was a time only a few weeks ago Alec would've had the same thoughts.

But that was before he met Magnus.

Magnus, Alec's heart ached at the thought he was dead somewhere in the institute.

He had helped Alec out of his shell, giving him love and understanding, and making him a better man.

It was so dark even though the backup power had come on, as dark as Alec's life would be without...

 _No! I'm going to find him!_

"Magnus! Magnus!" Alec ran down the halls looking into each room...

***  
Alec's eyes snapped open and found himself lying in bed, he then saw a little, dark skinned girl, standing close to him looking at him in concern.

"Daddy?" She asked in a small voice, "Bad dream?"

Alec sat up and held Madzie close to him in relief, it had been four years, but that night and the next day still felt so fresh.

"Yes, but it's over now."

Madzie's dark eyes held despair, "I still think about it to."

Alec's heart ached for his little girl, Valentine had used her to do his evil bidding, persuading her to use her powers to kill, using her nana as the incentive.

***  
Alec had told Magnus he loved him that day they were reunited and to his joy Magnus said it back.

They had turned their attention to Madzie as well, she was going through things no six year old should have to go through, having done things even grownups would have trouble dealing with.

They found a warlock therapist but Madzie only trusted them so Magnus let her live with him as his ward.

One night Alec had been staying at Magnus's and had been awoken by small sniffing sounds.

He made his way to Madzie's room, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about what I did to those people, how do I live with it?"

Alec's heart broke as he pulled her close, "By using your powers to help people and being a good person, Magnus and I are with you, and you'll never be alone."

"I love you Alec."

He hugged you, "I love you to baby girl."

And Madzie did use her powers for good, except for that one time against Maryse, Alec's mother.

Madzie hadn't liked the way she was acting toward Magnus and turned Maryse's body into a toad but kept her head the same.

It had been only a few minutes before Alec had found them and made Madzie change her back, but Maryse had changed her attitude since then and Simon had gotten the whole thing on his cell phone.

A year after that Alec and Magnus married and formerly adopted Madzie who had been overjoyed.

***  
Alec came out of his memories as Magnus walked in holding a blue skinned baby with tiny horns sticking out of his skull.

Max Lightwood Bane was four months old and just as adored by everyone as Madzie was.

Alec had found his mother bleeding in central park after being raped by a demon.

Magnus had managed to get her stabilized and they had discovered she was pregnant.

But terminating the pregnancy would kill her as her injuries had left her body weakened.

Her pregnancy progressed quickly since it was by a demon and Alec got to know Miranda.

She had gotten hooked on cocaine and lost everything becoming homeless.

Two months later she had a baby boy but it left her bleeding badly and Magnus could do nothing to save her.

"Alec, growing up I always hoped I'd have a baby boy so I could name him Max after my dad, please keep that as the baby's name."

"I promise," Alec whispered, and she had died soon after.

Alec enjoyed introducing the baby to his brother Max, "You both have such an awesome name."

Max had grinned at that and started talking about all the cool things they could one day do together.

Alec cuddled his son close to him while Magnus and Madzie sat on the bed. Max had the demon's skin color, but his black hair, and dark eyes were that of his mother's.

Madzie's hair was styled into a bun as she declared she'd outgrown braids long ago.

And she was wearing her favorite white blouse, and blue jumper, and was barefoot since she was home.

"Daddy, was having his bad dream, papa," Madzie told him sadly.

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, "You all right?"

Alec grinned, "It's long over and I have everything I could ever want, I'm perfect."

AN: I know it's not the best, I wrote it out the way I imagined, yet it doesn't feel like it turned out right. On another note, hoping Madzie will be in 2B.


End file.
